40 Tipo oneshots
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: Each chapter will be something different, eventually adding up to 40 oneshots about the amazing ship known as Tipo. Some will be friendship, others will be romantic. Enjoy!
1. Snowball Fight

**Hey guys. So as you've probably caught on from the title, I've decided I'm going to write 40 Tipo oneshots. Some will be romantic, others will be friendship. I'll try to update once or twice per week, and some of the oneshots will be longer then others, some will be just dialogue, and others will have different povs. I'm planning on testing out different styles with each, so please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

Po shivered as he stepped outside. Cold automatically froze his body, as a gust of wind blew out behind the gates. It was snowing everywhere. Piles of snow were practically all he could see throughout the valley. It was a perfect December day, the dragon warrior decided.

"HEY GUYS." Po screamed, turning around to face the furious five. "Hurry up already!"

"It's s-so cold.." Monkey announced, hugging his arms for warmth. "Why are we even out here again?"

"Seriously Po.. I h-have better things to do then f-freeze to death." Crane objected. "N-no offense."

"Winter came to early this year." Mantis replied, from Monkeys shoulder. Tigress nodded in agreement.

"You'll get used to the cold." Po brushed them off, excitedly. "I already have!"

"Your covered in fur, Po." Viper reported sighing.

"So's Monkey and Tigress! Big deal. Hey, we should have a snowball fight!"

"NO!" Mantis screamed with wide eyes . "I'm always the first one out! I'm going back inside!"

"Me too." Monkey nodded. "Sorry Po. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'm going to make some hot coco." Viper answered, slipping past the dragon warrior. "Come inside, If you want any Po."

Crane followed her swiftly, with Monkey and Mantis following.

The only member remaining was Tigress. Po shot her a smile, causing her to shake her head.

"Can you believe those guys?!" Po asked. "Wanting to go inside as soon as it finally snows? I've been waiting for this!"

"You can't blame them." Tigress answered, hugging her chest. "It _is_ cold."

"But it's been hot all year!"

"It's been _warm_ for a _few months."_

"Same thing."

Tigress smiled before glancing back inside. As soon as she looked back at Po, she quickly realized he was bouncing a snowball in his hand.

"Dragon warrior, I don't-"

"ATTACK!" Po screamed, as he tossed it at his best friend. The snowball broke apart on impact and the tiger warrior grumbled underneath her breath.

Tigress quickly crouched down, dropping her hand onto the snow as she formed the frozen liquid into a circle, still glaring at the panda.

"Whoa Ti." Po threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I surr-"

The snowball hit his face, falling apart and freezing him with the growing cold even more.

"Oh. It is on." He announced, forming more snowballs and throwing them at her. Tigress threw them back just as fast.

"You would think the dragon warrior could win a snowball fight!" She teased.

"Oh yeah? Well you would think the hardcore Master Tigress could throw snowballs faster then a panda!"

Tigress grinned at the challenged as she tossed more snowballs at him. Po continued heaving them back, until their whole little war lasted all morning and they were both drenched in snow.


	2. Ying & Yang

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Sorry I only updated once last week. I've finished a bunch of oneshots and had to type them up. Also, if any of you have any ideas of what I can write about in here, make sure to either comment or pm me and I might do one :) I'll give you inspiration credit, of course though.**

Master Tigress was the valleys toughest warrior. She was strong -physically & emotionally. She perfected all of her kung fu moves with patience and persistence. She never allowed her opponent to see her weakness. As her master/father figure once said, the opponent would only be able to take you down if you did.

And obviously, she didn't want that.

Very few people knew she wasn't invincible. No one knew her weaknesses, that was, until she met Po.

Po was a big, fat fluffy panda who also held the title of Dragon Warrior. He was the newest resident of the Jade Palace, but everyone had eventually taken a liking to him, including Tigress (after a long while)

Actually, him and Tigress were considered best friends. By others and by themselves. Though Po typically liked to call them 'besties', a word Tigress never preferred.

Their friendship had only grown after awhile. Many of the villagers compared them to ying and yang, a Chinese symbol of friendship. They make up each other. They connected.

Others, thought they were a bit more then friends. But it never really bothered either. They continued to hang out and talk.

Talking. Talking never was something up Tigress's alley, but Po could ramble on for hours. From bunnies to bean buns, to Kung fu to cooking. He had a talent of making almost anything interesting. He never was afraid to say what he felt, and he was never afraid of what others thought anymore. Both skills were something Tigress wished she had. It seemed like practically nothing could ever bring him down.

She could go up to him and just stand there, but Po always was able to get a conversation out of her. He could make her laugh and tease her over how hard she worked, but she never took offense. And he never took offense, when she answered back about how many dumplings he could shove into his mouth. They were able to say anything on their minds and the other always enjoyed listening.

But conversations weren't always light hearted and teasingly. Po always knew when Tigress was upset about something -and she knew when he was. He never hesitated to find out what was bothering her and could always get her to open up about it too. Though, that could take for hours, he waited and always made sure to give her the time she needed.

Because, maybe the villagers were right. They were like ying and yang. They just connected.


	3. Cooking Lessons

Po fumbled around with a handful of pots and pans as he tried to lean back onto the counter. He reached for a ladle, before carefully placing the pots and pans as close by as he could fit on the stove.

The dragon warrior poured the broth into the first bowl and stirred it the best he could. He grabbed another bowl and placed it next to the first, doing the same thing.

Quickly, he pulled open the bag of carrots and began pouring them evenly into the two bowls.

"Dinner smells good." Tigress commented from behind. She smiled at the panda well taking one of the dirty pots and placing it in the sink for him.

"Thanks Ti." Po answered, beaming at the compliment. He juggled a bag of noodles well chopping up a few radishes. "It should be done within ten minutes if I can ever get this cut up." He glared at the radishes with annoyance as he turned the burner back on.

The tiger master smiled lightly before taking a sip of her drink. "Your fathers recipe, I'm guessing?"

"Kinda. It's a new one though. He said it's good, so I'm hoping.."

Tigress smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure it'll taste fine."

"Thanks Tigress." Po grinned again, before an idea struck him. "Hey, you wanna help?"

"Huh? With what?"

"With cooking, silly." The dragon warrior motioned towards the bowls. "You can stir. And I'll finish chopping."

He walked her over to the boiling bowl, where she eyed it with uncertainty. Po didn't seem to notice though and began his own task.

Tigress slowly picked up the spoon. She glanced at it, then back at Po.

"I just move it around in a circular motion, correct?"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay.."

Tigress placed the spoon into the bowl. She moved it up and down before going back and forth. This action, caused some of the broth to splash out onto her. The tiger master didn't hesitate to grab a wet rag and wipe it off, before trying again.

"You just gotta mix it, Ti. Make sure it's following around in the shape of the bowl so the carrots will get smoothed out more." Po stated, with a sly smile. Tigress felt her face heat up. Clearly, he had seen that..

The hardcore warrior touched the ladle again as she tried to do as he said. However, the spoon kept turning and the carrots were moving around every time she tried to mix them. She groaned in frustration before turning back to the Dragon Warrior. "This is hopeless. Cooking is not my thing."

"Here." Po walked up behind her, placing his hand over hers on the spoon. He leaned over, his fur touching hers on her back. Tigress face heated up again at the action, but once again he didn't seem to notice.

"You just keep moving 'round like this." The fluffy panda announced, softly. Tigress gave a weak nod, as she met his eyes.

He didn't notice but his other hand was wrapped around her waist.

"You try." Po replied, letting go of the spoon but still keeping his hold on her. Tigress nodded vigorously.

She touched the spoon and tried to stir like Po had demonstrated. It wasn't perfect, but it was working. Po shot her a huge smile as he gave her a light squeeze before retracting back.

"Hey! You did it. You see, your a natural!"

Tigress smiled as if she was listening, but really, her mind was placed on how amazing it felt when Po was holding her.


	4. Action Figures

Master Tigress never really was one for taking walks throughout the valley. Especially alone. Normally, Po or Viper accompanied her. But today, Po was busy on a mission with Mantis and Monkey, well Viper had already promised Crane to hang out.

So with nothing better to do, she walked. Kids immediately took notice and looked up with huge smiles and wide eyes. She smiled back, lightly, before looking down. She never considered herself good with kids, though Po always said otherwise.

Tigress didn't even know why she had came down here. Master Shifu had requested for her to pick up a few lanterns, but that was only after she told him she'd be taking a walk.

"Master Tigress!"

Her head darted up, soon identifying the voice belonging to Mr. Ping.

Quickly, he waved her over and she sheepishly followed.

"Hi Mr. Ping. Po is actually-"

"-Oh, yes. He's out in the forest, right?" The goose asked, beaming at her as he led the warrior inside. "Uh huh.." Tigress nodded, not positive of why she was here.

"I need a favor." Mr. Ping explained, seemingly half distracted. "Now where the heck is it.."

"What are you looking for?" Tigress asked.

"Po's action figures. He left them over here yesterday."

"Oh."

"Ah. Here they are." Mr. Ping pulled out a box with Po's furious five toys -no action figures, he called it. The goose handed each to Tigress.

"Do you mind bringing these back to him? When he sees their missing, he'll just freak."

Tigress nodded lightly. "Of course. It's no problem. I'll leave them in his room for when he returns."

"Great! He just loves them so much, you know."

The tiger master nodded shly. "Yes I know." She admitted, turning to leave, but a few words caught her attention.

"Especially yours."

Tigress turned back to Mr. Ping with wide eyes. Not even noticing her discomfort, he continued.

"He could just stare at yours for hours. In fact, I've caught him doing just that a few times now."

The goose chuckled.

"Okay. Well. I'll give them back to Po." Tigress spoke, rather quickly, as she slipped out from the kitchen.

"This one time I actually caught Po hugging your action figure. And you will never believe what he did afterwards. He kis-"

"-Alright! Well it was nice speaking with you, Mr. Ping. I'll tell Po you said hi." She instantly dodged outside the noodle shop, carrying the figures with her.

Mr. Ping didn't even notice.


	5. Bao Gu Orphanage

The Bao Gu Orphanage was hell on earth, Tigress always thought. Never in her life did she plan on going back there. She never wanted to see the hate filled eyes of her old caretakers or the horrible, dark enclosed rooms she was locked away in.

That's why it shocked her so much when Master Shifu decided to she needed to go pay the orphanage a visit. Instantly, she got mad and begged him not to make her. But the master insisted that 'it would be good for her.'

Po had automatically volunteered to come along. He wanted to be there for Tigress, especially after the many times she was there for him, and she miserably accepted.

The panda nudged her as they walked, the Bu Gu Orphanage in the distance.

He kept trying to sneak a glance at her, determined to read whatever she was thinking from her expression, but constantly finding it impossible.

Tigress wanted to smile at him, offer some form of comfort to assure she was alright, but her mouth refused to move upwards.

"Hey" Po squeezed his best friends paw. "It's going to be okay, Ti."

Tigress nodded a bit too quickly, as they approached the doors.

"You ready?" Po asked, looking up at the entrance.

Tigress met his gaze, with fierce and determination in her eyes, before nodding again.

"Yeah."

 **A/N : Sorry for saying hell. And sorry this one was kinda short. More chapters will be posted soon (:**


	6. Stripy Baby

**I think the pacing's a bit off in this one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Kung Fu Panda 3 is in 2 days and I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Tigress with the baby pandas. And reading some spoilers and seeing a few screen caps, Lei Lei obviously takes a liking to her, so I got this idea with Po and her talking. More one shots will be coming up soon!**

 **Stripy Baby**

Lei Lei sat up at the table, practically gorging herself on dumplings. Po, or Cuddles, as she called him, watched her every move. He had promised to keep an eye on her for the evening, well the baby panda screamed, hollered, and begged for him to take her to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Taking in a big breath of air, the only pausing Lei Lei did was in between chewing.

"Yummy!" She confirmed with a giggle. Po chuckled along as she outstretched her arms.

Lifting her up, the baby panda seemed to reside in his chest well the Dragon Warrior rocked her slowly. He was almost positive she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke up.

"I had fun today! Doing Kung fu and now eating!"

Po hid a small smile. "I had fun today too."

"I am the Dragon Warrior." Lei Lei mimicked. "I' saving China!"

"Oh no, Dragon Warrior." Po leaned back in fake fear. "Please be careful. Saving China's a big job!"

Giggling, Lei Lei looked up at him. "That's what Stripy Baby thinks, i think."

The Dragon Warrior turned to look at her curiously. Not noticing, the baby panda kept talking.

"In Kung fu class, I was kicking!" She laughed swinging her legs up.

Po offered another small smile, as he scooped her back up.

"I'm sure your kicks were awesome! But. Uh. Why did Ti-Stripy Baby say all that?"

"She thinks it!" Lei Lei hummed. "She thinks it!"

"Okay. Uh. Why do you think Stripy Baby thinks that?"

"Because-because.. Cus.. Ooh, yeah! She does not want you to die!" The baby panda exclaimed, proudly munching on a bamboo stick she had brought along.

Po ruffled the fur on her forehead, hoping she would elaborate. And when she did, Po gave a silent cheer.

"Stripy Baby does not think you should run into-into danger, I think!"

Po opened his mouth to reply, but Lei Lei caught on first.

"I like Stripy Baby!" She announced, proudly. Po sighed.

"Yeah. Me too."


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

**Old Habits Die Hard**

Tigress sent a punch forward to the tree. Her knuckles felt numb at each strike, leaving her positive they'd be bruised by morning. Though, thankful enough, she disn't feel any of the pain. It was times like these her training payed off.

Punching the Ironwood trees, was an old habit that nowadays she'd rarely partake in. The trees were supposed to make her stronger, inside and out. They were supposed to strength her paws, and somewhere along the lines, herself was strengthen as well. She _thought_ she could no longer feel pain in her hands. But as any warrior knew, there were many kinds of pain that enemies could inflict on their opponent.

Po certainly wasn't an enemy, but the way he made her behave lately, made him seem like one.

Originally, she didn't know why she got the weird feelings around him. A pounding heart, suddenly appearing tongue tied. Why did sparring with him, an activity she loved, suddenly make her feel bad? Nowadays, it was like she wanted to go easy on him; allow him to win a few times a week. Po insisted he loved the challenge, but TIgress wasn't so sure she did as well.

But lately she had caught on. Whether it was the way her heart melted when they exchanged looks or when he complimented her during training. She had has it up to her without knowing her feelings, and after constant research, she knew what was going on with her.

She was in love with Po.

Po and her had noticeably grown close over the years. And apparently they weren't the only ones who noticed it too. Many of the villagers even assumed they were dating. Monkey and Mantis made bets of when they would get together, Po's father would constantly question it. Maybe it was destiny one would fall for the other. Tigress just hated it had to be her.

The question was, whether or not to tell him?

Surely the Dragon Warrior would react with as much kindness he could muster. That was one of the qualities she loved about him. After years of spending the days with that very panda, she knew he would never do anything to purposely hurt her. Even if his feelings weren't the same as hers. Even if he considered them, only as friends.

In retrospect, Tigress realized it could be a lot worse.

However, now that she thought about it, she knew Po had a tendency to run his mouth. It wouldn't be long until the word got out that Master Tigress of the Furious Five asked out the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress sent another punch plummeting to the face of the tree with even more force. The tree began to crack and peel at the front. Just like what she felt inside.

It would clearly take a lot of reasonable thinking, meditating and reflecting on what choice was right. Either to tell Po or not.

Stepping back with her arms newly crossed in frustration, Tigress took in the scene of destruction she had inflicted on the tree.

Tigress' thoughts ran interrupted as she heard the same Dragon warrior screaming for her to come inside.

"Coming!"

She had to decide..


	8. Silent Thoughts

**Silent Thoughts**

"Tigress."

A gentle voice allowed her mind to flow back to light consciousness. She slowly began to become aware of her senses. Opening her eyes, it didn't take long to notice the panda now beside her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He got straight to it too. Po never was one for waiting on things and this certainly didn't change that. "Do you need anything?"

Tigress wanted to say something. She _tried_ to say something. She wanted to reassure him she'd be fine like always, but even she didn't know herself. She couldn't tell why, but a sharp pain took over her chest, allowing her to experience an injury like never before. She couldn't even remember what was wrong with herself. And at last, her mouth refused to form the right words, so, instead of reassurance, Tigress just mumbled a very faint version of his name. "Po.."

"Yeah. It's me." He seemed to smile once she said that. She felt him stroking her head afterwards and though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed that feeling. "The medic said you'll be alright. Shifu's talking with him now."

Trying her hardest to nod, Po quickly panicked. "It's okay! You don't need to speak -or nod. You need rest Ti. I'll just do the talking for now, well I'm in here."

Tigress was about to nod again, but quickly corrected herself and instead, listened to what Po's wondrous brain had to say.

"Thank you for protecting me."

At first confused, Tigress didn't understand what he was referring too. Of course she would also protect him. He was the Dragon Warrior _and_ her friend. But what happened lately that called for reflecting back on that? Her mind went straight to Lord Shen's attack on aging men City, but no. That couldn't be what he was referring too. It was too long ago, years even.

After awhile of blank staring, Tigress soon realised what he _was_ indeed talking about. Her mind flashed back to what she presumed was yesterday. _Gosh, how long had she been resting for?_ Tigress remembered brief images during an attack on the valley. It had been your normal, typical, bandit's stealing fruit tactic. Nothing to worry about. That was, until, one of them whipped out a sharply edged sword and was apparently good at swinging it as well. His first goal, Po, the one who caused him to get caught, was nearly swung at due to the Dragon Warrior's consistent talking. But Tigress shoved him to the side and instead took the reflective blade herself. Immediately pentitizing her, the rest became a blur to her mind. All she could remember was blood spilling everywhere and her friends desperate cries.

"It's.."

Po clasped a hand to her mouth to keep her from talking. Quickly removing it, he soon realised that might not have been his best tactic. "Sorry." He apologised. "But your not supposed to talk. The medics said you need to be quiet and rest. Your chest's still bandaged up and talking, or even just breathing heavily, can hurt it."

Tigress was about to nod again, but stopped herself. She offered a smile to the Dragon Warrior instead, who smiled back. Truth be told, she'd risk anything for him. His life was so much more valuable then what he renlisted. He had changed everything in the Jade Palace. _For the better._ And she was eternally grateful for that. It was a shame she wasn't supposed to talk, or else she might just have confessed everything.

"I'll let you catch back up on your sleep." Po explained, standing back up. "Besides, Shifu doesn't even know I'm in here. Monkeys standing guard in case he comes by."

Tigress desperately wanted him to stay nearby, though she didn't even allow _herself_ to admit it. But knowing there was not much she could do, and she _was_ tired, she just offered another weary smile at the Dragon Warrior.

Chuckling, Po walked to the door, but not before repeating his thanks.

 **A/N : Will Update again on Valentine's Day. What I'm writing will start getting longer and I'm working on better descriptions for these. Give me some feedback guys (:**


	9. Someday

**Set between KFP1 & KFP2**

* * *

 **Someday**

She _thought_ she'd be able to handle it. She was _positive_ she'd be able to handle it. When Master Shifu asked if anyone would be able to help around Bao Gu, the orphanages conditions were getting worse, she was the first to agree. She didn't want other kids growing up like she did but after all, it was a long time ago. Her past was all behind her. She _thought_ she was a different person now.

"We just need a minute." Tigress heard Viper tell Miss Zua, someone who brought back even more pain filled memories to fill her already crushed mind.

"That's fine, dear. We'll just be out in the courtyard. The kids are all still outside."

"Thank you, Miss."

Tigress could feel the sympathetic look Miss Zua was sending her, before the door finally shut. Laying her head against the cracked wall, she shut her eyes tight. Knowing her friends were most likely all starring at her, the last thing she wanted to do was meet their gaze.

However, she could feel sometimes arm holding her back and instantly recognised it as Po's. He was the only one brave enough to wrap his arms around her when she got like this. On normal instinct, she would smack him. However, for once it felt kind of nice and she had to admit; she was getting more used to the Panda's affections.

"How could you live in this dump?" Mantis asked, with what she guessed was wide eyes. Tigress knew everyone else was now glaring at him, and mouthing for him to be quiet. She knew her friends that well.

"It's okay, Ti. Uh, it really isn't that bad."

Of course, Po. Always trying to find a bright side. Clearly he couldn't establish reality from his day dreams; for anyone with a working pair of eyes could see this place was a torture chamber.

His encouragement was followed with blank silence, and Tigress knew no one had any idea what to do. They probably didn't want to say the wrong thing, which they already had.

Standing back up and opening her eyes, Tigress looked down. "Whatever. Let's just get a move on. We have to head back in an hour, anyhow."

Everyone else seemed to accept this, but of course, Po, the persistent panda he was, had some sort of objection.

"But Tigress! We just got here! You spent your childhood life here! Don't you want to at least, I don't know, sit on your bed? Look around?"

The panda immediately regretted it. No one who lived here would want to look around. It was small enough, that with one glance you would see the whole place. And looking at her broken bed, maybe sitting on it wasn't the greatest idea either. It was a good thing he hadn't tried, Po thought.

"My _childhood life,_ was spent at the Jade Palace." Tigress corrected, turning to him. "Not here. Here was the place I wasted away in for years, until I finally found some place to.. call ...home."

Po watched as words slowed down, and soon felt even more regret for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, Tigress.." He apologised. "I get this is probably really hard for you, and uh.."

"And uh? Unbelievable. Stop making it sound like it kills you just to look at it! HOW DO THINK IT FEELS TO ACTUALLY LIVE HERE?!"

"Um, Horrible?! I don't.. I can't imagine. I mean.." Rubbing the back of his neck, Pi sent a glance to the rest of the Five, having no idea what to say about Tigress' sudden outburst.

"We're just going to step outside.." Crane excused the rest of the five, backing up towards the door. "You guys talk this out.."

Before either could object, the five, excluding Tigress pushed open the door, before slamming it shut. With an eye roll, Tigress turned to Po.

He tried as hard as he could to think of the right words. "I'm sorry." Po defended. "I know what your going to say, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"..You do." Tigress admitted, with a sigh. Her agreement was followed with another minute of silence. "Po, I get your care about.. this. But honestly? I don't. So it would be great if we could get this over with."

She began to walk towards the door, but Po stopped her.

"How can you say that though?" The Dragon Warrior asked, quickly. He suddenly starred at her, holding back his fear of being scolded. "I saw your reaction first walking in here. Everyone did. If you don't care, why wouldn't you act like it right away?"

Not having an answer, the Dragon Warrior continued to talk.

"I get this whole thing is new to you.. Becoming friends, me wanting to be in your personal life." He chuckled, but stopped when Tigress didn't. "But during the 5 months I've been here, I've learned there are things you care about. I'm pretty sure this is one of them."

"I lived here a long time ago." She answered, after another full minute. "Aren't you some super fan? Shouldn't you know everything that's happened to me? To the Five?"

"Not more then then watching Shifu bring you back from the orphanage." Po shrugged.

Falling silent, for nearly 2 full minutes, Po didn't stop looking at her. He hated these awkward pauses, but realized if he wanted to be part of her life, he'd have to get used to them.

Tigress could tell he was starring and had to keep herself focused on the wood floor, to keep from staring back.

"..Look. What happened to me here... Isn't something I wish to discuss right now."

Po nodded, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Then _when_?"

Their eyes locking, Tigress took in a deep breath. "I.. I don't know."

"You don't have too. But someday?"

Nodding, Tigress took another glance around her room, before pushing open the door. As soon as she did, however, both her and the panda automatically saw the Five standing there. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past them, with Po following closely behind.


	10. The First Step

**The First Step**

* * *

To consider Mr. Ping busy would be an understatement. On a typical day, the noodle shop owner delt with hundreds of hungry customers. Almost the entire valley ate at his noodle shop. And it was no exception for his son and the Furious Five. Sometimes, even Shifu was convinced to come down with them. And when he did, Mr. Ping never took it for granted.

"Look at them, over there." The goose shook his head, a hint of a smile across his beak. Master Shifu glanced at him. "Whom?"

"Po and Tigress, of course!"

Looking to the right, at the table his students had seated themselves in, Master Shifu studied both the two mention warriors. "What?" He asked, curiously. "They're talking."

" _Talking_." Mr. Ping repeated. He allowed himself to think the word over. "Talking is always the first step."

"To what?" Sensing the oblivious look the goose was giving him, Master Shifu shook his head. "A relationship?"

"They spend a lot of time together, Shifu." Mr. Ping retorted. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it too."

"Well, yes. I suppose I have. However, they also live together. Both are destined to talk."

"But do they have to do _that_?" Placing his wing up, Mr. Ping pointed to Tigress and Po down the store.

Tigress appeared to be holding back a laugh, while Po was nudging her side. The panda appeared to be playfully teasing her and it appeared Tigress was teasing him back.

The Kung fu master turned back to the noodle maker, who at the same time, was lifting up the steamy bowls while giving him a knowing look.

"Grandchildren." He stated, proudly. "Shifu! We are going to be grandpa's!"

" _What_?!" The accusation automatically set Shifu back. "Mr. Ping! Tigress and Po are highly respectable warriors. I'm sure the last thing on their mind is-"

"-Oh, Shifu." Mr. Ping chuckled, dismissing his correction. "Give it a few years. I'm sure Po will work up the courage to ask her out, _by then_."

Shifu's eyes gently fixated themselves back on the two warriors, before facing the noodle maker one last time. "Mr. Ping. As much as Po and Tigress clearly admire each other, I don't know if.."

To his surprise, Mr. Ping had disappeared. Shifu looked back and forth, only to see him handing Po and the Five their orders. Smiling calmly, Shifu gave his own hidden, knowing smile.


	11. Eyes At The Peach Tree

**Eyes At The Peach Tree**

Fiery orange eyes met green laid back ones. The male was staring at the illuminated orange, deciding if whether or not now was a good time to speak. And with the quiet, calming sounds beside the peach tree, now seemed like a perfect time then ever.

However, fiery orange eyes snapped shut and the female tilted her direction just enough to be facing the tree beside them. Leaves drifted at their sides as Po took in a deep breath.

"I hope It will hold its ground for a while longer." And just like that, those orange eyes returned to him. Her paw on the tree, the tiger offered the panda a weak smile.

"Same." He put his paw beside her, as a few more petals fell. "It's been around.. for, like, ever. I can't imagine.."

For over a year now, Po knew he loved his best friend. How couldn't he? Tigress was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and had a good heart. But at the same time, so much more. They had bonded so much over the years from Gongman City to his families village. He valued the time he spent with her, even if -just like this case- was to honor the dying peach tree.

Orange met green and she soon gave him a swift nod. Po scooted closer, using his free hand to pat her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N : This was a request. They wanted a short drabble focusing on Po and Tigress' eye colors, well they were doing something. I figured It needed to be something holding some significant, so I thought sitting around the dying peach tree would play into that. It's a little too short for my liking, but I'm hoping to roll out some new and longer oneshots soon.**


	12. Concern Through The Storm's End

**Concern Through The Storm's End**

The pitter patter of rain was enough to make him want to rush back inside. Back into the warm inviting comfort of the tent's sleeping bags.

It took everything in him to hold off on that feeling.

The other master's were asleep after all. Everyone but him and Tigress finally got the rest they all so deserved. It was a shame the storm was starting to ruin it, but what was an even bigger shame was that he couldn't find Tigress.

Po put a hand to his head as he tried to make out some figures in the distance. The forest was fortunately very uncrowded. Not that he expected any less, really. It was the forest after all, acres past the valley. Not many people came out there. And if it wasn't for their current assignment, he and the Five wouldn't have even dreamed of it either.

"Tigress?!"

Po covered himself from the cold rain the best he could. Hugging himself as he walked, his eyes darted past the shadows. The creepy, dark shadows. Deep in his mind, he knew they were just trees. Creepy dark trees. But that didn't stop the slight shiver's from running down Po's back.

"TIGRESS!" His call became a lot louder as his worries became more desperate. Po didn't even know what reason she had for leaving the tent but clearly it had to be important. No one in their right mind would leave the safety of a tent in the middle of the forest during a storm. Oh wait. He did too.

After five minutes of walking and questioning himself whether or not he would know the way back, Po had no choice but to stand beneath one of the thicker trees for protection. Lightening flashed and thunder sounded, increasing the urgency of his scares. At this point, he just hoped the sun would come out again.

"Po?" A soft, but very confused voice left Po breathless and without hesitating, he jumped up, screaming aloud. The panda clutched onto the tree behind him, before only relaxing his tense to see his best friend. "Tigress!"

The very tiger eyed him. She glanced down to see his paw's shaking and raised an eye in clear confusion. Po nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to cover his fears up. "I was looking for you.."

"My hero." Tigress answered with a small smirk. It wasn't sarcastic like he'd thought it be, more or less it was just another one of her comments. Something that quickly added a smile to his face as well.

"What are you doing out here?" Po asked, his smile disappearing and confusion returned. Tigress met his glance. "Couldn't sleep. I went for a walk."

"During a storm?!"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Po's mouth nearly dropped open at that point as she began walking forward. He followed quickly only didn't displace his shock with anything else. If anything, he was just more shocked she was so unconcerned about thunder and lightening.

"Remember Dragon Warrior, a true warrior can deal with whatever circumstances come there way." Tigress' voice caught up to him as the panda suddenly snapped out of his semi trance.

Oh great a life lesson.

"Yeah, but," Po caught up beside her. "does that really mean running off into the forest to go for a walk at 3am?"

"It's 4am actually. You can tell by the moon's position and how it's roughly.." She slowed to a stop, before letting out a fake cough. "Po. I couldn't sleep. Walking helps."

"I get that." Po retorted. "I get that, but now we're both soaking wet!"

"You didn't have to come out here."

"I had to make sure your okay!"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You wouldn't have been if bandits ganged up on you!"

"I think I would have."

Po watched Tigress' completely unconcerned demeanor as she, wow she was smart, followed their footprints back. It wasn't the least bit understandable of how mud barely got on her feet, when he was practically covered. Fortunately, the grass by the tent was dry and the storm was beginning to clear.

"Take this." Tigress tossed a towel at him, reaching deep into the tent. It smacked Po right in the face but all the same, he nodded gratefully.

* * *

 **Requested by anon on tumblr.**


End file.
